


Sior - Mo Dearthair, MoTiarna, Mo Ri

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Series: Sior - Eternal [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Incest, Interspecies, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by The Artful DodgerFellowship lovin'.Boromir makes a silent pledge to Aragorn. The fourth in the "Sior - Eternal" series.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Boromir (Son of Denethor II), Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee, Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf, The Fellowship of the Ring/The Fellowship of the Ring
Series: Sior - Eternal [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926640
Kudos: 3
Collections: Least Expected





	Sior - Mo Dearthair, MoTiarna, Mo Ri

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are the work of the Masterful Tolkien. Tolkien's the man! This story, however, is all mine. I make no money off of this and probably should be working on something where I might actually make some money.but here ya' go.
> 
> Story Notes: Many. many pairings. Pippin gets mildly vocal.but it's not his fault. Frodo's just talented like that. This is in response to the Fellowship Ninesome challenge. However, Gandalf has already fallen. (Sorry, Mithrandir, but I just couldn't do it.perhaps a shave and shower and then we'll talk.) The title is Irish-Gaelic for "Eternal -My Brother, My Lord, My King". Much thanx to my beta-girl, Salina. I praise you forever, my sweet. 'Soras ort, mo cara'. Feedback: We all want to be told how great we are, but constructive criticism is welcome, too.

As soon as Boromir settled him on the ground, Pippin had turned to watch. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Aragorn was now spent and Frodo was sitting in between his legs, gently stroking the Ranger's thighs.

Sam's cock was still inside Aragorn's mouth and he was thrusting faster now. But Aragorn did not seem phased by the Hobbit's frenzy. The Ranger's tongue snaked out and wrapped around Sam's cock. Pippin watched as Sam's body tensed and he cried out...but Aragorn didn't stop sucking.

/He's...he's swallowing _it_!/ Pippin trembled.

But before he could ask Boromir any questions, Pippin heard another cry.

This time it was Frodo. His hands clutched at Aragorn's leg, his whole body shaking. Frodo had covered himself in his own seed.

Pippin gasped.. /But no one was touching him?/ he mused.

He saw Frodo smiling at him. Then Frodo got up, and started walking towards Pippin.

/What do you suppose he wants?/ Pippin thought to himself.

The young Took was trembling. /I don't think I can take someone in my mouth. He couldn't possibly want that, could he? And, Frodo's got that look in his eyes that means trouble. Like when he promises me I wouldn't get in trouble for something...when he knows full well that I will./

"Pip," Frodo said, sitting down next to the Took. "Would you clean me off?"

Pippin bit his lower lip.

/Well, I've done that already...don't suppose I could mess that up,/ he decided.

Frodo lay down on his back. Pippin leaned over and began lapping up the already drying come from Frodo's belly.

Pippin heard his cousin sigh, as Frodo's muscles relaxed.

* * *

Boromir watched Merry looking curiously at Frodo and Pippin. Then the young Hobbit turned his gaze from his cousins and back to Boromir.

"Do you wish to go to him?" Boromir asked his 'little one'.

The Brandybuck shook his head, smiling up at Boromir. The Man was struck by the intensity of trust in those little eyes.

Then the Hobbit crawled in between Boromir's legs as the Man quickly lay back.

"Just go slow, my little one, and you'll do fine."

Merry started by taking the hard shaft in his little hand. Then he slowly licked the tip of the Man's cock.

Boromir shivered.

Merry began slowly licking and kissing Boromir's erection, jumping from place to place so quickly as if too keep the Man guessing.

/He says he has never done this before...but I can't believe that is true. He is far too skilled./

Boromir placed his hands in the Hobbit's hair, not wanting to pressure Merry, but desperately needing Merry to take him into his mouth soon.

/Very soon, or I shall burst right here all over him,/ Boromir thought.

* * *

But the Hobbit understood what the Man needed.

/Well, I have been on the receiving end enough to know what all those noises mean. I'd better just get on with it./

So Merry slowly took Boromir into his mouth.

/Well, I can get around it...but I don't know if I can get all the way down./

He tried his hardest, carefully making his way down, mindful of his teeth.

/I want to bring Boromir pleasure,/ Merry thought. /But perhaps, I should have started on someone a little less...well, a little _less_./

When Merry got about as far as he thought he could go, Boromir's hips jerked involuntarily.

Merry could feel himself gagging and tried not to panic. /I can do this. I cannot stop now./

Merry was quite sure that Boromir would have felt guilty...if he had noticed. But being that his eyes were shut tight, Boromir was not aware of Merry's position.

/His arousal is too great for him to comprehend anything beyond his own pleasure. I have been there before. But if I cannot do this, then he will have no relief. I must keep trying./

Merry pulled up and took a breath...and then attempted once more.

* * *

Aragorn and Sam were snuggled up together. /If I had known Frodo and Sam's little secret, I would have asked to join them a long time ago,/ the Ranger thought. He tried to relax and let his brain start functioning again. Sam's body was so warm, and Aragorn could feel his eyelids getting heavier.

/I mustn't lay here much longer or I shall fall asleep./

Aragorn forced himself to sit up and tried to focus his eyes. His body was drained, but he knew there was still more to come. As soon as he could see straight, Aragorn noticed Merry.

/Well, that Brandybuck seems to have gone and gotten in over his head./ Aragorn paused, looking down at Boromir's cock.

/I have been around Elves and Hobbits too much in these past few years. I wonder if this excess in size in true for all Men of Gondor...or just Boromir in particular./

Aragorn thought perhaps he should go to the aid of the Brandybuck. He looked down at Sam, who was resting peacefully, his breathing had evened out and his eyes were closed. Pushing Sam's damp, curly locks out of his eyes, Aragorn leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. Sam smiled but did not open his eyes. Then, moving over to Merry's side, Aragorn leaned in and whispered in his ear. Merry removed himself from Boromir and looked at Aragorn.

Aragorn raised an eyebrow at the Hobbit, a grin spreading across his face. Merry nodded and sat back too give Aragorn easier access to his desire.

* * *

Boromir whimpered when Merry pulled away, but the Hobbit's mouth was quickly replaced by another.

/It's not one of my 'little ones', but he sure seems to know his business,/ the Man thought.

Boromir moaned under the new ministrations. He rocked his hips and curled his hands into fists.

Then he felt it. A small finger was circling his opening.

Boromir jerked. /Someone means to penetrate me,/ he thought.

Then he reminded himself that it was an oath, something that the Men of Gondor take very seriously. Boromir willed his body to relax. After a moment, he felt the finger again. It was gentler now...so light it almost tickled. Whoever it was, was being extremely cautious. This time Boromir shivered at the sensation but did not move away.

"Bend your knees up a bit," Merry told him. .  
Boromir complied, his anxiety subsiding a bit as he realized it was only a very small Hobbit and shouldn't hurt much.

/I am not like my brother. I don't allow people to take me like that. I could never give another being that much control over me. Why, it goes against everything Gondor stands for. But if I can't give up control to my companions here...then there is no hope left after all./

Then he felt Merry begin to inch his finger inside.

* * *

Now Pippin and Frodo had not been idle during all of this. After the young Took had finished his 'cleaning duties,' Frodo had decided that Pippin needed to be taught a lesson about love from his much older and oh-so-much more experienced cousin.

Once they were sitting side-by-side, Frodo leaned in and kissed Pippin. This time Pippin opened his mouth at once, begging for Frodo to claim him.

And Frodo did. Then as Pippin was completely lost in the kiss, Frodo reached down and lightly grasped the Took's cock.

Pippin gasped and jerked, but did not break off the kiss. Frodo began stroking him. The younger Hobbit moaned. At last, Frodo pulled his lips off of the Took's. He noted that Pippin's eyes were half-closed and his chest was rising and falling rapidly.

/Well, Pippin, I wonder if you are ready for the next step,/ Frodo thought. /We shall see./

Leaning down, Frodo placed a kiss on the slit at Pippin's head. Pippin moaned louder this time, and grabbed at Frodo's hair. Smiling to himself, Frodo ran his tongue up the entire length of Pippin's shaft. Pippin whimpered as Frodo gently placed his mouth around the head of the younger Hobbit's cock. Placing his hands on Pippin's hips to hold them down, Frodo took all of the cock into his mouth at once. Pippin's whole body jerked, but his hips stayed firmly in Frodo's grasp.

Frodo stopped moving. He wanted to show the younger Hobbit all there was to enjoy like this, and he didn't want the inexperience of Pippin's youth making him come too quickly.

When Pippin's breathing had slowed a bit, Frodo began again. Up and down he went, licking, kissing, sucking and nibbling.

* * *

Pippin couldn't believe what was happening. A few hours ago, he'd been sure that they were all going to leave him. And he had felt as if he deserved to be abandoned.

But now, here he was. Merry loved him. If Aragorn had wanted to heal the young Took, he needn't worry anymore. Merry's confession of love had made Pippin whole inside.

/And I have gone from knowing very little of love to...well, to this. Dear cousin Frodo, I can't believe your are doing this, and acting as if you are an old pro at such things./

Pippin was trembling and straining against Frodo's hands that held his hips to the ground. He couldn't believe that he was enjoying this. /It looks so...awful...but it feels...ooooh./

Frodo grazed his teeth along Pippin's sensitive skin. The combination of pain and pleasure was too much for Pippin.

"Ah, fuck,...Frodo, ooohhh,... yes, do that again,... aaahhh,...oh shit, I...think...ooohhh....Frodo...FUCK!"

And then Pippin came harder than he'd ever come before. He could feel his whole body turn to mush and suddenly everything went dark.

* * *

Gimli and Legolas had been wrapped around each other ever since their orgasms had subsided.

/And I could stay here with this Elf...my friend...forever./ the Dwarf thought. /Now if I can only keep my eyes open. I don't suppose it would be proper to go falling asleep in the middle of an oath-taking./

Gimli occupied himself with watching Pippin receive his first oralpleasure.

/Why, I remember my first time, so many years ago. When I was to go on my first expedition into the mines. Some of the older lads told me they'd teach me everything I needed to know. When I found out exactly what they had in mind...I was terrified./

Gimli smiled to himself. /Although, I quickly got over my fear./

He looked at Pippin. The young Hobbit was arching his back, his orgasm coming on strong.

/And it seems that Pippin has quite gotten over his fears, as well,/ Gimli chuckled.

But when he saw Pippin slump to the ground, the Dwarf panicked. The Hobbit lay very still, his head lolled to one side and his chest was motionless. Jumping up, Gimli dashed over to the young Hobbit and knelt down.

"Pippin. Pippin, answer me." Gimli stroked the side of Pippin's face and felt the Hobbit shake.

* * *

Slowly, the Took opened his eyes. He saw Gimli leaning over him.../Without any clothes on!/

Pippin sat upright. "What in the Shire...."

And then he realized that he didn't have any clothes on either.

/Oh, it wasn't a dream. Frodo just...and I...I liked it...a lot!/

Pippin smiled at Frodo. "That was amazing."

Frodo returned the smile. "I know."

* * *

When Pippin collapsed, Merry hadn't noticed at first. But when he heard Gimli calling Pippin's name, Merry looked up. He felt his heart stop for a moment.

/Oh, Pippin, my love...what did they do to you?/

But then Pippin was sitting up; the horrified look on his face washed away into a smile. Merry watched as Frodo returned the smile and then kissed Pippin lightly on the lips.

Merry, relieved, turned his attention back to Boromir. In Merry's absence, Boromir had tried to thrust himself down on the Hobbit's fingers. Merry smiled at the usually well-composed Man and his obvious impatience. Merry added a third finger and then suddenly...Boromir screamed his name.

**"MERRY!"**

Merry stopped and started to pull out. "I'm sorry, Boromir...is that too much?"

"NO! Don't stop!...Not too much...not enough...faster."

Merry could see Aragorn grinning around Boromir's cock. As requested, the Hobbit sped up...and Aragorn followed suit.

* * *

Boromir was moaning and mumbling something incoherently. He tensed, let out a strangled cry and came deep into the Ranger's throat.

When he was able to open his eyes, Boromir was surprised to find it was Aragorn who was cleaning the last bits of come from his now soft cock. /I've just given myself to the one who will take Gondor from my father. I should be shamed...but yet, I cannot be. Perhaps it is true, what they say about a King being a Healer. For my heart seems less troubled somehow./

Aragorn reached up and taking Boromir's face in his hands, kissed the Man, letting him taste his own seed. Boromir accepted it...wanted it...needed it. Running his fingers through Aragorn's hair, something which he had not yet done, Boromir deepened the kiss even more.

/Perhaps, I knew it was him all along and that is why I did not touch him...could not make it real. For if I had, I may have pulled back and then I would not know the...happiness I now know. I pledge myself to this Man...my brother...my lord...my King./

* * *

To Be Continued...


End file.
